DNA
by Riley-Silver
Summary: Emina Berry, a YouTube dance star who recently graduated from Univeristy, landed a job at BigHit Entertainment working as a translator. One day, while filming a dance cover, she met a few members of BTS who introduced her to Jungkook. Is it love at first sight? How will outside pressured from friends, family and fans affect their friendship, let alone a potential relationship?
1. Chapter 1

p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"Emina opened the door to her shoebox apartment, quickly shucked the graduation robes off and they fell to a pile on the floor. Graduation day at the university was long and rather boring, and she couldn't get away from the ceremony early. Her eyes fell to her phone, which had tumbled out of the pocket of the robe and onto the floor, and she remembered what her supervisor at BigHit said; em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Call me when you've graduated, and we'll see about that full-time position./em/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"She grabbed the phone and made her way onto the small balcony of her apartment, jumping the railing onto the rooftop of the flat below hers and climbing up the air-conditioning units so she was seated on the roof of her apartment, letting her legs dangle over the edge. Her little vantage point. A place where she could go to chill, just to watch the world go by. She dialled the number of Youngha's office and let out a breath, watching a police car weave its way around cars with its lights and sirens on./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""Hello, this is Youngha"/span/em/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""Hey boss, it's me" she smiled and looked over to where she could see the BigHit building a few blocks away. Her apartment would really be in the prime position if Youngha was serious about the job. "Just wondering if you were still holding that position for me"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""Emina, it's wonderful to hear from you. I spoke with the CEO today, and he is very happy for you to join our company full time."/span/em/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"Emina kicked her legs in joy and lay back against the concrete roof, the setting sun providing a gentle warmth as she stared up above at the sky, happy as a lark./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""He told me to tell you that he was very impressed by your work, and your full time position will really be what you did during your internship, with other responsibilities added in. If you can come by the office tomorrow, we can start getting things underway. Don't worry about formal dress, as it's only an orientation dat for you. It'll be a half day, so can you start at 9am?"/span/em/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""Yes Boss. I'll see you at 9" she hung up and let her arm pillow my head. A job at Big Hit Entertainment. Home of the legendary boyband Bangtan Sonyeondan. Despite the month-long internship, she never got the chance to meet the boys at all. Her job was purely to provide translations for articles and to do English subtitling for various videos, and Youngha had her working solely with BTS related content. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"The sun had set fully now, just a light strip along the horizon where it dipped, and the lights of Gangnam-gu blazed brightly. Emina sat for a while, watching people go about their evening business. She felt like a god sitting up here. The people the size of ants looking like they could be squashed with a little poke. Eventually she climbed down and set about reheating her dinner./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"Since her flat was so small, a two-seat sofa served as both a lounge and a bed while the kitchen cupboards doubled as storage space. The stove was disconnected from the gas line since the prices were so high at the moment, and her meagre income from the internship and part time job just covered the rent, bills and food, so she bought a cheap portable gas stove that used cheap canisters to work instead. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She put the leftover meat in the microwave and set about making some ramen noodles, leaving them to stand while the beef reheated. Once that was done, she tossed the two together, added a splash of sauce, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfried onion, and curled up on her couch to eat. As she did so, her phone rang. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Unnieeeeeeee" /ema young female voice floated down the line, a whiny tone quite evident. She sighed. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""What have you done now Bell?"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It's not my fault this time Unnie!/em" Bell assured, causing Emina to chuckle. Yeah right. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Jongda ruined the entire cupboard, after I spent all day cleaning it and tidying it"/em/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/em/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""Do you still need me to come and beat Jongda's ass for you, Bell" Emina was laughing heartily now, watching the city lights twinkle out of the window. "You've survived 6 months without me, I'm impressed"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Thanks but Jongda reallllly gets on my nerves at the moment"/em /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"She heard a door open and shut from down the phone line. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""Is that him?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Yes"/em/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""/span/emspan lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"Put him on"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"There was a series of muffled noises as the phone was passed over, and Jongda's voice grated against her ears. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Noona. Hi"/em/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""Hi Jongda~" she began sweetly. "Do I need to come around and knock your ass into next week for making Bell's life difficult?" she continued in that same sweet tone, fluttering her eyelashes for no real effect. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What?" /emhe spluttered. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No noona. I'll behave. Come and visit us soon though" /emJongda hung up and Emina pocketed her phone and picked at her ramen. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"She missed her little dongsaengs, making a mental note to swing by the university and say hi. She put the bowl down by the sink, slipped into some pyjamas and pulled the blanket over her. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Fuck pulling the bed out and making it/em, she thought. As she slowly slipped into sleep, eyes on the lights of Gangnam-gu, she smiled. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #1f3864; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"I wouldn't change this for the world. /span/em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""I'm looking forward to great work from you Emina" Bang Si-hyuk shook her hand as the orientation meeting drew to a close. A few of the higher-ups were present, including Young-ha, Emina's immediate boss. "Come. Let's eat lunch together to celebrate." He announced. Emina bowed as the CEO walked out of the meeting room followed by his advisors and then finally Young-ha and herself. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"The lunch was delicious, if not terrifying as she had to sit across from Bang Si-hyuk and make conversation the entire time, worrying constantly that she was going to fuck something up. The man was hilarious though, a genuinely nice person who's goofy smile was infectious with those around him. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Emina settled into her little corner office with a smile and spun in a circle on her chair. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"BigHit kept her busy,with the idea of starting a website that would provide translations for the international A.R. . Translations of articles, tweets, important updates, and things that would help the band connect with their fan-base. Youngha checked her occasionally, but her boss wasn't that interest in taking a step further towards friendship. Not that Emina minded, but it would still be nice to have lunch with someone./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Lunch was really the only meal of the day that was proper. A free meal from the company's cafeteria meant that she could have as much as she wanted, which became very important to her health. She hardly ever ate breakfast. Not being able to afford it at home, she was lucky if there were some free items from a breakfast meeting left over, and dinner was often cheap ramen and a meat of some sort. So lunch was her saviour, and she treasured it greatly./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"***/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"It was amazing to hear from her old dance teacher, Miranda./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"br / "Hey, can you do a new cover for me?" she had asked, cradling a cup of tea in two hands as she watched Emina eat a late-night dinner./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""Mm" she mumbled through a mouth full of chicken ramen. "What song?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""Well, the fans have been asking for Not Today like crazy. Or Bapsae" she laughed. "Ever since the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Her /emalbum came out, we've been flooded with requests for dances from the album."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""You're joking."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Miri greeted her deadpan expression with and innocent grin./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""Absolutely not"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Emina sighed, rubbing her face with her sweater paws and setting the empty bowl aside. "The only studio I have access to is the one at work. I'll be damned if I shoot the video there."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Miri gave Emina her best puppy eyes and went into full pout mode, sticking out her bottom lip in attempt to persuade her. Unfortunately, it worked./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""Alright" she gave in, and grabbed her phone. "What routines?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Miri's eyes sparkled with new-found happiness. "The fans have been asking for Not Today and Bapsae mostly, but 21st Century Girls has also been a hot item. So I propose we do a series."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""Series?"br / /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""Yeah. 3 tutorials; Not Today, 21st Century Girls and Bapsae. Plus, if you're up to it, an original to span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAm I Wrong. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Shit. That's a lot of dancing. And a lot of editing. Emina sighed but noted it down anyway. Hopefully the popularity of the album would roll over into their videos and provide a nice little monetary boost. "I'll see what I can do. I have the DSLR, and tripod, and I have the software on my laptop now. The only problem is filming when BTS aren't using the studio" Emina face clouded over with horror. "Imagine if they walked in."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Miri grinned. "Remember the time they tweeted at us?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"Emina hid her face in her hands, mortified at the concept of being caught dancing to a BTS song em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"by BTS/em. "Yeah. That was pretty cool. The fans were so happy" she laughed, shaking off the bad thought. "No one at the company knows I'm Emina from DTC though. I'm just a recent university grad who was an intern and got promoted to full time."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""The fans miss you though." Miri started reading out the comments under her recent videos and tweets. "They want you to come back"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""... I forgot the twitter password to our account" Emina said, clapping a hand to her face in shame. Miri reminded her and she quickly typed out a tweet: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"#NOTDEAD Sorry for being so inactive! I'll do a twitter video update, I promise, but expect new exciting content soon /em/spanspan lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular'; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191; mso-char-type: symbol-ext; mso-symbol-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😊/spanspan lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"#EminaComeback #DTC/em and posted it. Quite quickly her notifications started buzzing as fans expressed their excitement for her return. "And we're back" she laughed, checking the time and groaning. "I have work in 6 hours. I should probably go to sleep"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;""Alright. Let's chat later. Good luck with the videos!" Miri waved goodbye and Emina hung up, setting the laptop aside and chewed her lip. She may as well film that update video now, it wasn't like she was going to get any decent sleep tonight./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;"She sat on the sofa with the lights of Gangnam-gu setting a backdrop. "Hey guys" she started off, attempting to do the video in one take to save on the editing. "So a little update from me. I graduated my university course, but the most exciting part is I got a full-time job at BigHit! I did an internship there while still at Uni, but they came to me with an offer, which I accepted. Miranda and I have some exciting stuff for you guys, which we'll announce later!. For the next hour though, let's do a Q A! Comments your questions below!"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; color: #2f5496; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 191;" /span/p


	3. Chapter 3

p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She woke 3 hours later, phone on her stomach and the blanket twisted around her shoulders. She had been so tired last night that she didn't bother pulling the bed out; rather she just fell asleep on the sofa fully clothed. With 15 minutes to get ready, grabbed a leftover muesli bar for breakfast, quickly boiled some water to make coffee and threw on a pair of work slacks, a grey blouse, and her fake Timberlands./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Emina would remember the story of the Timberlands forever. After months of complaining about how Timberlands were so expensive, her friends had banded together and bought a pair of 'fake' ones that bore a very slight resemblance to the brand shoes, and they stenciled on the Timberlands logo onto each shoe. The logo had since worn off from overuse, but it never failed to make Emina chuckle when she thought about it./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"To her delight, the cafeteria had free yoghurt and muesli tubs that were left over from a meeting, so breakfast was sorted for the day, as she dug into the berry goodness and started up her work computer. A couple of articles had come in overnight and Emina set about translating and uploading them to their new website. The follower count had exploded, showing over 5 million subscribed users and at over 8 million daily viewers. Once she translated the articles, she worked through the tweets BTS had posted over the last week and provided more translations, then continued subtitling the latest BTS 'RUN' Episode, number 24. It was hard work, constantly having to write "J-Hope screams" so much so she couldn't look at another zombie ever again without hearing the iconic screech./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"She broke for a late lunch, a simple beef teriyaki and noodle salad with fresh coffee, while she caught up on the latest episode of a drama she was hooked on. There were many errands to run that afternoon as a new employee, the first being that she needed to obtain her employee ID card. The plastic card of magic. It was required for entry to almost any room in the building unless it was previously unlocked, and was also used to clock in and out of work. That required going down to Human Resources and getting a photo taken, and waiting while it was being printed. While the card was being finalised, she happened to notice a booking sheet for the dance studio poking out of one of the employee's folders./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""Hey, are the studios available for hire?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""The smaller ones are, the biggest is reserved for idol practice only."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""How can I book a time slot?" she asked./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""You can book with us, or there is an online service" the attendant smiled, fetching the sheet and scanning it. "What time were you looking for?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Afternoon's mostly. Hoping to start next week if possible."/spanspan style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""The Baju studio is free most nights from 4pm until 10:30pm. That is when all employees must leave unless they have been cleared by security first. Shall I put you down?" the attendant was poised with a pen already, arching one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in her direction./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Yes. Can I get Monday and Thursday, from 6 until 9?" Emina asked, reaching for the new ID card that the second attendant held out to her. "Thank you."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"The attendant scribbled something down and handed her a form. "This is just a form about liabilities for breakages, excluding electrical or mechanical faults that were not caused by you. Sign at the bottom."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Emina scrawled her signature and handed the form back, slipping the card on the lanyard into her pocket, and smiled at the attendant. Bowing, she thanked him and left, making her way down to the IT department to pick up a couple of packages organised for her. It turned out to be a top-of-the-line laptop with an incredible processing speed and capacity. Designed for video editing, Emina no longer had to worry about her computer freezing and shutting down randomly. The other package was a large 2TB hard drive, so she could transfer her work home easily. She thanked the department and went back to her office to set up her new device. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Finding the online form for the studios, she realised that the Baju studio was free that evening, so she quickly snagged herself the spot in the room for 3 hours. She needed to work out how to run the tutorial, the best ways to explain each step, and to work a seven-member dance into a solo one. She finished off the day's work, leaving around 20 minutes of footage to continue subtitling later in the evening and rushed to the studio. She unlocked it with her ID and hurried inside, fumbling for the light switch./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;"It was a small studio, with beige brick walls and a hardwood floor. Mirrors lined 3 of the walls, and there was a set of white lockers at the back. A speaker system was there, two large speakers in the front corners and a bass booster / fall-back in the middle. She plugged her phone in and chose a warm up song, shuffling her cardio playlist on Spotify. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Breaking All the Rules /emby MYXE and DVNNI blasted out and she jumped into a warmup routine, and it didn't take long for her heart to start pounding as she stretched, fully working out to avoid injury./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"She decided to work on _Am I Wrong,_ as she had some ideas of a fast-paced pop routine. The next hour were spent fleshing out the idea, and she ended up with a breathtakingly fun dance that left her heart pounding. Her hair had come out from its sloppy bun and stuck to her face when she sculled her water bottle. It's been a while since she choreographed, or exercised in general, and it was showing./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"She propped her camera on the bench and took a quick video of the dance, providing a reference for if she forgot the routine in coming days. Lowering the volume, she played her music softly while eating a quick snack she smuggled into the building, some bean noodles from a takeaway place near her apartment./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"It was ten to 8 when she finished her impromptu dinner and began working on perfecting _Not Today_ for the upcoming tutorial. As well as perfecting the dance, it also provided an opportunity to work out how she was going to explain each move in the tutorial. That meant that the filming should go as smoothly as possible. Concentrating hard on nailing the final chorus, she didn't hear the door to the studio open, nor did she see the three curious faces peer in./span/p


	4. Chapter 4

p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;"The music faded out and Emina dropped her arms from the final position and looked up from the floor. She noticed the three grinning faces in the door and she whirled around, her hair fanning out behind her and sticking to her sweaty cheek./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""Hello" the short man smiled, his head only visible through the doorframe. "Sorry for interrupting. May we pop in for a second?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Please" Emina motioned, watching the man open the door fully and the other two unknown men walked in. She soon realised that the short man was Mr Son Sung Daeuk, BTS's choreographer. Then it hit her that the other two men were none other than Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi. She quickly bowed, snapping her body in 45 degrees and she mumbled a formal apology./spanspan style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""You're really good" Mr Son laughed, motioning vaguely at her in the mirror. "That was Not Today wasn't it?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""Yes sir" she mumbled, dashing the sweaty hair from her cheeks and hiding her hands inside her sweater sleeves./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""You dance well" he complimented her again, turning to Kim Namjoon. "Don't you think?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Kim Namjoon smiled, nodding profusely with his dimply grin "You're good!" he affirmed, offering her a hand. "Kim Namjoon"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Emina took it shyly, shaking it and bowing over their conjoined hands. "Yes… I know who you are" she said shyly, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks. "It's really nice to meet you, properly"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Hey" Min Yoongi piped up, pointing at her hoodie. "DTC: KP, as in Dance Tutorial Centre?" He was pointing to the small logo that Miri and Emina had come up with to represent their YouTube channel. What started off as a joke, and then became a serious thing, was the official merchandise they sold. Hoodies, shirts, drink bottles, bags, track pants, notebooks, you name it. Emina was wearing one such hoodie; a black one with their minimalistic logo printed in white just over her heart. She had 'Trainer Mina' printed on the back, a nickname given to her by their fans. The merchandise was broken down into two categories; general merchandise with the logo of DTC, and the 'sub-unit' style merchandise of the K-pop branch, DTC: KP./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""Yes" she replied simply, eyes widening at the enthusiastic reaction from Kim Namjoon and Mr Son. Namjoon was quick to praise her YouTube channel, expressing particular amazement at the high-quality tutorials given and how much the A.R.M.Y fans appreciate her work. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Mr Son voiced his delight at their original, noting in-particular their music-video style dance covers, something that their fans love greatly./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""You know Jeongguk, our bandmate, really likes your channel" Min Yoongi mused, sharing a small grin with his bandmate at the younger's excitement. "He begged us to follow you on Twitter "/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Emina flushed a little and smiled. "Miranda and I really appreciate it. We were excited when you guys Tweeted at us" she said, referring to a twitter exchange they had when the maknae had tweeted his excitement and support for an original choreography that they had developed. /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Do you reckon" Yoongi mused, letting his chin drop into his hand, "you'd be up for a meeting with him? He's often told us that he'd like to meet you one day" he smiled./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""He wants to meet with em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"me/em?" she asked, surprised. Namjoon laughed loudly and nodded./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""He's a big fan of yours."/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Yeah, ok. I'd love to" she agreed, exchanging phone numbers with Namjoon and Yoongi. "When were you thinking?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""We have a schedule break on Saturday. Are you free around one in the afternoon-ish?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"She nodded. "Sounds like a plan"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Yoongi smiled and started texting someone, drifting a little away from the group./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular',sans-serif;""We'll organise the place. It'll be a surprise for him too, coz we won't mention who he is meeting" Namjoon grinned, a mischievous light twinkling in his eyes. "Yoongi and I need to go, but it was lovely meeting you, Miss…?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Berry, but please call me Emina" she offered, bowing once more as Yoongi and Namjoon left the room. Mr Son hung behind, waiting for the door to close and they were in private./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Emina, would you be willing to help me out with some choreography. I've been asked to choreograph a routine to Am I Wrong, and I'd like it if you collaborated with me" Mr Son asked, tucking his hands into his jean and shrugging his shoulders in a 'what do you think' kind of gesture./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Umm, well" she started, eyes flicking to her phone and back again. "For DTC, I've actually done a choreography for it as well, but I'd love to work with you!" she finished and watched Mr Son's eyes widen./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;""Can I see it?" he asked, walking over to the stereo to find the track. Emina nodded and took up her position, waiting for the music to start playing./span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"She performed the dance with a few mistakes but one look at Mr Son's expression made it worth it. "That was pretty good!" He exclaimed, his mouth wide open. Suddenly his phone rang, and he quickly answered it with a 'Hello'. After a few seconds, he turned to Emina. "I really need to take this but I'll arrange to meet with you later, yeah?"/span/p  
p class="Textbody" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"She nodded. "Sure". Mr Son left the studio and Emina sat on the floor, her back up against one of the walls. /spanem style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"Well. That happened/emspan style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;". Meeting her favourite choreographer of all time, meeting two of her idols AND a meeting over coffee was going to be arranged with Jeongguk because /spanem style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"he /emspan style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"was a massive fan of /spanem style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;"her/emspan style="font-family: 'Noto Sans KR Regular', sans-serif;". She laughed softly into the silent room and stood up, collecting her things and left the studio./span/p


End file.
